Minecraft: El Camino De La Grandeza
by jjpita99
Summary: Despues de los acontecimientos años atras, Steve y sus compañeros retomaran su camino para convertirse en leyendas, la busqueda de la causa del fin de mundo no parará hasta descubrir la verdad, el Origen de un guerrero tendra su retorno y quedara marcado historicamente como un heroe de la humanidad. Segunda parte de la Saga de Minecraft.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Bienvenidos a la segunda parte de la saga Minecraft! A todos aquellos que hayan leido la primera historia "Minecraft: El inicio de Steve" pueden dejar de esperar por que aqui esta la segunda parte, ¡Mas destructivo y epico que nunca! A aquellos que aun no han leido la primera parte, les aconsejo pasarse ahora (No puede ser mas tarde? NO! AHORA!) por la primera parte de la saga para que sepan como va la historia y no entren en una historia cuyo origen no conocen (POR QUE SIGUES AQUI!? DIJE AHORAAAAA!) La primera historia publicada recibe su segunda parte con unos cuantos horrores ortograficos por que no me fijo al escribir y espero les guste tanto como a mi me gusta escribirla, sin mas que decirles ademas de que agradezco a los que me lloraron la segunda parte y esta aqui para ustedes ¡Disfruten el capitulo!**

_**El Regreso De Un Heroe**_

_2 años antes_

La noche en la que murio Ron, se habia vuelto lluviosa, los vientos soplaban fuertemente mientras el ultimo aliento de Ron era extraido de su ser dando paso abierto a la muerte. Issac y Steve cargaban la parte frontal del ataud improvisado con ladrillos de piedra de Ron, el hermano fallecido hace apenas unos minutos en el hospital pues este no soporto el veneno de la araña de cueva que se le habia implantado, cargaban el cuerpo de hombre perdido y lo transportaban a la tumba cavada por algunos de los aldeanos que alli habitaban **(N/A: En la primera temporada me olvide de mencionar que los aldeanos no son los tipicos calamardos abundantes, son algo parecido al mod "Comes Alive", si desean saber mas, pueden buscar informacion sobre este mod) **Steve habia preparado unas cuerdas para introducir el ataud en la tumba con unos amarres, comenzo a halar de la cuerda y la bajo poco a poco sobre el hoyo, en el mismo yacian un grupo de personas reunidos alrededor de la tumba, quienes tristemente al dejar en reposo el cuerpo sobre la tumba y retirar las cuerdas comenzaron a llorar una vez mas por otra perdida de sus habitantes, la mayoria no le conocia y sin embargo todos sentian el dolor de sus hermanos quienes se abrazaban mutuamente, Issac tapando la cara de su hermana y abrazandola en un intento por sostener la tentacion de caer en llanto desvio la mirada dejando salir un par de lagrimas traicioneras salir por sus ojos y resbalar por sus mejillas hasta caer en la cabeza de su hermana, Steve se levanto frente a la tumba, quedando frente a la lapida y el hoyo aun sin tapar-Ron fue un gran hombre, yo personalmente no lo conocia muy bien, espero que hayas tenido una hermosa vida, tu partida nos ha demostrado que la vida puede terminar en un segundo, sin importar las razones que nos lleven a ello, siempre hay que estar agradecido a lo bueno que te rodea, tuviste una gran familia y juro que cuidare de ella tras tu partida, espero que recibas un grato recuerdo nuestro y que estes orgulloso de tus hermanos, recito estas palabras en tu honor y que tu recuerdo perdure en nuestros corazones hasta que nos volvamos a ver-Termino de decir para comenzar a cerrar el ataud, Alba lloraba desconsoladamente soltando a su hermano Issac quien pidio con la mirada a Elena que la apoyara, Elena quien se encontraba deprimida en ese momento abrazo a Alba mientras esta apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de la primera para caminar y llevarsela de alli, Issac se acerco a Steve nuevamente y ambos colocaron 2 rosas sobre la tierra que tapaba el hoyo, cada una representando a Steve, Elena, Issac y Alba respectivamente, comenzaron a caminar a casa de Elena donde seguramente la misma se encontraria consolando a Alba por la muerte de su hermano y en el camino, Issac tomo a Steve de un hombro ligeramente haciendo que este volteara a verlo-Oye Steve...-Comenzo a decir soltando su hombro-...Disculpame por lo que paso en el hospital, no fue tu culpa es que...-Fue interrumpido por Steve-...Fuiste impulsado por el dolor y la rabia, no tienes por que disculparte, vamos a casa-Respondio el siguiendo su camino, Issac solo siguio a Steve aun lamentando lo que habia hecho.

_1 año antes_

Los habitantes de la aldea no habian visto a Frank desde ya hace algun tiempo, comenzaron a sospechar y despues de una ardua busqueda de 3 meses por fin encontraron a Frank en un estado critico, se encontraba gravemente herido pero llegaron justo a tiempo para salvarlo, pues estaba rodeado de varios hombres desconocidos y se encontraba al otro lado de la isla, Frank se recupero totalmente de sus heridas pero desde que lo encontraron no dejaba de decir un nombre, "Maria" Era extraño por que el pueblo no habia conocido a nadie fuera de _"Los limites de las Fronteras" _llamaban de esa forma al limite de peligro donde aparecian los monstruos de media noche, quien salia de esos limites no acostumbraba regresar con vida o al menos en un pieza, habian enviado multiples expediciones por aquellos lugares en busca de cualquier cosa que les fuera util y casi nunca regresaban, incluso el grupo liderado por Steve y Elena para buscar a Frank fue atacado multiples veces regresando solo la mitad a salvo, marcaron la zona con varios letreros para asegurarse de que nadie entrara por aquel lugar segun las ordenes de Steve quien para aquella fecha habia ganado mas respeto por los habitantes del pueblo que el propio jefe.

Steve tambien decidio en comenzar el entrenamiento de Nathan para que pudiera protegerse en el futuro de cualquier cosa que le atacara, el joven se desempeñaba rapidamente a travez de sus practicas, comenzo por el manejo de la espada el cual le enseño Frank despues de su recuperacion, despues le enseño Elena en el manejo del arco y flecha incluso fabrico su propio arco y recolecto sus flechas en los dias que Elena lo llevaba a cazar esqueletos por las noches, en la mineria, el manejo de las armas de fuego y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo le enseño Steve a quien para aquel momento ya consideraba un padre, a menudo junto a Elena comian en grupos, entrenaban juntos y hacian todo tipo de actividades, ya para sus 16 años comenzo a hacer su casa con ayuda de los habitantes de pueblo y su ahora nueva familia.

_Hace una semana_

Steve se encontraba sentado junto a Elena en una montaña, pasaban un rato agradable mientras que esperaban a que Nathan llegara con la cesta para almorzar, lo que no esperaban era que llegara apresurado y agitado a su posicion, ambos se levantaron y notaron a "Grabado", el perro de Frank, llegar detras de el corriendo por igual-Steve, durante una expedicion encontraron una casa de enderman, hay un enderman mutante intentando derribarla y creemos que dentro de la casa hay un aldeano rodeado, es de otra aldea y la casa esta por caer-Alerto Nathan rapidamente-¿¡Hay alguien en la zona!?-Pregunto preocupado-¡Si, Frank y un grupo de soldados lo estan enfrentando!-Respondio mientras recuperaba el aliento-¡Vamos entonces, no les hagamos esperar! ¡Elena, necesito que traigas nuestras armas, te vere alla!-Ordeno rapidamente y esta asintio para comenzar su carrera en busca de las armas-¡Vamos!-Dijo Nathan por utimo corriendo en direccion contraria para dirigirse a la casa nombrada.

Al llegar a la casa de ender **(N/A: Las casas de endermans son parte de un mod y normalmente son custodiadas por Ender Golems pero para no complicarnos tanto solo puse un ender mutante y la casa nombrada, si no la conoces puedes buscarla por google) **Se encontraron con dos soldados heridos en el suelo y otros dos rodeando al ender, junto a los dos ultimos se encontraba Frank con su espada de hierro y su pistola _Mauser_ pero fue golpeado fuertemente por el ender mutante con un bloque del fin de la casa que intentaba destruir, Frank cayo impactando fuertemente contra el suelo y fue tomado por una pierna y alzado por el ender el cual se disponia a golpearlo con uno de sus ahora 4 brazos el cual sostenia una espada de uno de los soldados caidos, cuando iba a apuñalar a Frank con el arma, Nathan habia tomado el brazo del ender que la sostenia y comenzo a ser arrastrado por la fuerza del monstruo, las botas que portaban dejaban marcas en la tierra en un intento por frenar el golpe de gracia hasta que Steve embistio a Frank quien se encontraba balanceandose y tambaleandose un poco en un intento por liberarse del agarre del ser oscuro, y en la embestida liberar al soldado de su agarre de golpe cayendo ambos al suelo, el ender alzo su brazo retenido por Nathan y con el segundo brazo lo tomo de la pierna por igual, pero esta vez lanzandolo haciendo que este impactara contra un arbol de roble cerca del lugar, Steve y Frank se levantaron e intentaron combatir al monstruo pero cuando ambos se dirigieron a atacarle este se teletransporto detras de ellos y los tomo a ambos de las franelillas, a Frank lo lanzo al aire y a Steve lo impacto contra el suelo provocando un pequeño crater en el suelo, Frank cayo en las hojas del arbol donde se encontraba Nathan recuperandose del golpe y por desfortuna cayo sobre el, Steve fue azotado un par de veces mas contra el suelo y luego fue lanzado contra el mismo arbol donde se encontraban Nathan y Frank quienes recien levantados de nuevo, impacto nuevamente contra ambos golpeando los tres el tronco inclinando ligeramente el arbol-Creo que seria un buen momento para que Elena llegara con esas armas-Dijo Nathan levantandose mientras sobaba su cabeza por el golpe producido-Deseo concedido-Dijo Elena parada a un lado der arbol con varias espadas, arcos y una TNT-Justo a tiempo jaja-Hablo Frank levantandose por igua con una sonrisa un poco dolida-Tambien traje la caballeria pesada...-Menciono ella mientras señalaba detras de ella a Issac y Alba armados por igual-...y, ¿Cual es el plan?-

-Bien, necesitamos distraer al ender mientras retiramos a los soldados heridos, Issac y Alba asegurense de retirar a los cuatro hombres con vida, Elena, tu y Nathan deben distraer al ender mientras los retiramos, Frank descansa un poco, ayuda a los hombres cargandolos para su retirada, yo ire por el hombre en la casa-Explico rapidamente mientras comenzaba a tomar sus armas, su pistola Beretta 98, una espada de diamante, un arco y unas cuerdas un poco extendidas que repartio a Elena, Issac y Alba, los tres amarraron la cuerda a una flecha y corrieron a atacar al ender, Elena disparo flechas normales contra el ender al igual que Issac y estas al impactar contra el le producian daño pero luego caian al suelo como si hubiesen tocado una pared, el ender retrocedia un poco por el pequeño pero constante dolor que le causaban las flechas, Frank y Alba comenzaron a retirar a los soldados heridos y Steve corrio a la casa a medio derrumbar donde el hombre gritaba por ayuda, al llegar la puerta un poco abollada no abria, se habia atorado por un pequeño derrumbe dentro de la casa que habia bloqueado la puerta, comenzo a halar de la puerta fuertemente hasta que esta cedio completamente quedando la misma en sus manos despegada de la pared, solto la puerta y pateo las rocas que bloqueaban su camino entrando al "Hogar", dentro del lugar observo a un hombre con una camiseta blanca manchada, unos pantalones jeans, cabello marron oscuro casi llegando a negro y ojos azules-¡Venga, hay que salir de aqui!-Dijo Steve acercandose pero mientras se acercaba logro observar que si pierna se encontraba sangrante, ademas de atrapada por unas rocas que cayeron durante el ataque, Steve levanto las piedras lo suficiente como para que aquel hombre lograra retirar su pierna y este al salir coloco un tubo sobre la pared medio inclinada-¡Cuidado!-Grito aquel hombre mientras veia como la pared comenzaba a caer sobre ellos y era detenida por el tubo, Steve solto la piedra que sostenia y comenzo a correr tomando al hombre en el camino y arrastrandolo literalmente hasta la salida de la casa y esta finalmente sucumbio cayendo destrozada, lograron salir a tiempo para encontrarse al ender sosteniendo a Issac con un brazo mientras Elena se aferraba al cuello del monstruo y Alba llegaba a ayudar a sus compañeros despues de retirar a los soldados, Steve comenzo a correr ayudando al hombre a caminar y en el camino al puebo se encontro con Frank quien tambien regresaba al combate-Frank, llevatelo, coloquen vendas en la pierna, nos vemos alla-Termino de decir entregandole al hombre y regresando por donde vino.

Volvio al combate y Elena se encontraba en el suelo disparandole al ender mientras se arrastraba retrocediendo, al clavar una flecha en el pecho del ender este enfurecido arremetio contra Elena intentando aplastarla con un bloque y Steve se lanzo y detuvo el golpe en seco con una mano arrodillandose un poco, tomo su pistola con la otra mano y disparo al pecho del ender, este solto el bloque y retrocedio un par de pasos, Issac llego tras del ender y con su espada corto uno de sus brazos, Alba corto el otro quedando solo los brazos originales, el ender golpeo a Issac en la cara cayendo junto a Elena y tomo a Alba y la lanzo contra Steve quien corria en una embestida contra el ender la cual fue detenida por el impacto atrapando a Alba y derrapando un poco hasta terminar junto a los otrs dos, el ender enfurecido comenzo su grito especial el cual aturdio y mareo un poco a los cuatro luchadores y al terminar comenzo a acercarse, intentaron ponerse de pie pero les fue imposible, caian en el intento y cuando el ender estaba a punto de atacar con bloques del fin y aplastarlos Nathan atraveso su pecho haciendo que este expulsara un grito de dolor, coloco el TNT en la espalda del enderman el cual habia caido por el dolor y clavo la espada nuevamente atravesando la bomba y el pecho del ender nuevamente, la encendio con un mechero y pasado el efecto del grito, todos comenzaron a alejarse, al explotar la bomba el ender comenzo a expulsar particulas que creaban pequeñas explosiones a su alrededor, corrieron a mas no poder en un intento de que las particulas no los alcanzaran y lograron salvarse por unos pocos segundos.

Despues del combate regresaron al pueblo, Nathan se habia quedado atras para recojer los materiales que habia soltado el ender y los demas se encaminaron al hospital, dentro se encontraron a aquel hombre con la pierna vendada y a Frank descansando en una silla junto a el-¡Oigan!-Grito para llamar su atencion al reconocerlos, ellos se acercaron para escuchar que tenia que decir-Gracias por la ayuda-Dijo el hombre por lo sucedido anteriormente-¿Por que estabas alli?-Pregunto Issac intrigado-Estaba en esa casa por que venia de camino a este pueblo, escuche que habia un grupo de Guerreros que buscaban informacion para entrar al infierno...-Comenzo a decir, en ese momento se quedaron helados al escuchar aquella palabra-¿Que sabes de _El Nether_?-Pregunto Steve-...Estabamos buscando hierro para construir un avion, estamos buscando como llegar a una ciudad, se llama _SincelTown_ y creemos que es el lugar donde se ubica el laboratorio donde se realizaron investigaciones para ir al nether y que es el unico lugar que posee el portal ya hecho-Menciono el hombre-Intentamos construir portales cerca de este lugar, habiamos conseguido la obsidiana y el encendedor, preparamos armaduras de diamante pero al quemarlo no sucedia nada-Explico Steve-Eso es por que el Faro Magico Principal ha sido destruido-Explico por igual el hombre-¿Que demonios es eso?-Pregunto Frank sentandose sobre el borde de la cama-Un Faro Magico es un exactamente eso, un faro, pero este emite un rayo de luz que potencia las habilidades de quien se encuentre a su alcance, otorga poderes inimaginables si llevas algun material que se pueda utilizar como el diamante, el hierro, la esmeralda o el oro, se colocan los materiales de forma que parezca una piramide de materiales y el Faro en la punta, este emitira una luz y al donar un material de los que ya mencione, puedes elegir un poder que permanezca en tu cuerpo mientras te encuentras sobre el radio del faro, si sales de el perderas el efecto y por lo tanto los poderes, el Faro principal es algo parecido solo que este es un poco mas grande y se necesita para hacer funcionar los portales al Nether, durante las investigaciones que tuvieron lugar en esta ciudad se encontro la forma de proporcionar suficiente energia para abrir el portal sin necesidad de usar el faro principal a costo de una gran cantidad de energia-Termino de explicar-Pero, ¿No se puede crear otro Faro?-Pregunto Nathan quien habia llegado hace unos minutos durante la explicacion-Si hay una forma, pero necesitariamos una extrella del infierno y no se como obtenerla-Hablo el hombre desanimado-Miren lo que consegui...-Interrumpio Marlton quien habia llegado con Nathan con el libro del Infierno en mano-...Aqui dice que hay una forma de conseguir esa estrella y es derrotando a un antiguo ser oscuro denominado _"Wither" _Pero la unica forma de encontrarlo es invocarlo y necesitamos cabezas de esqueletos Wither y solo se consiguen en el Nether-Termino de decir Marlton-Bueno, solo tendremos una oportunidad ¡Hagamoslo!-Dijo Steve por ultimo saliendo de la sala para mandar a construir el avion

_Hoy_

Oficialmente, habian construido exitosamente un avion que les ayudara en su viaje a ciudad _SincelTown_, tenian un largo camino por recorrer y despues de probar el avion un par de veces comprobaron que estaba listo para volar, en esta oportunidad iba el equipo completo, ademas del hombre rescatado, Marlton, Ryan, Frank, Nathan, Elena, Alba, Issac y Steve, todos preparados para lo que el destino les aguardara, en la pista de aterrizaje que habian preparado, un hombre dio la señal para que pudieran despegar, arrancaron el motor y en poco tiempo se encontraban en el aire en direccion a una nueva aventura...

**¡Primer capitulo de la segunda temporada! Por fin la inspiracion volvio al igual que mis andadas por las historias, no me conecte en un tiempo y se que prometi que mi historia saldria pronto, pero mejor tarde que nunca y aqui esta el primer capitulazo, espero ver lectores conocidos de la primera parte de a saga por aqui asomando su cabeza en busca de una historia epica como esta, sin mas que decir y lleno de animo mas que nunca ¡Nos vemos en la proxima!  
**


	2. SincelTown, El Hogar Del Portal

**¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de esta historia! Segundo capitulo de esta gran historia que ha sido apoyada por ustedes desde que salio la primera parte de la historia, agradezco al anciano que me presto una bolsita con azúcar cuando me tomaba un chocolate caliente por que hacia frio en la esquina del centro comercial y también a todos ustedes que espero que el inicio les haya gustado a mi parecer fue un comienzo muy épico y esta historia apenas esta empezando, tengo una pregunta, a quien lo sepa por que lo he intentado siete millones de veces pero no logro tenerlo, ¿¡COMO CARAJOS PONGO A FUNCIONAR LOS MODS!? Si puedes ayudarme en verdad te lo agradecería mucho por que siempre me quedo con las ganas siempre que lo intento y termino frustrado al ver que no puedo jugarlos, sin mas que decir ¡Disfruten el capitulo!**

_**SincelTown, El Hogar Del Portal**_

Luego de varias horas de vuelo sobre el mar que transcurrieron rápidamente mientras los presentes en la larga avioneta construida, perdidos entre los rincones mas profundos de sus pensamientos, algunos dudando de un futuro que no podían asegurar, otros siendo un poco mas optimistas pensando que la victoria estaba cerca, cada quien en sus asuntos y todos con un asunto diferente. Steve iba en el tercer puesto desde adelante hacia atrás, no pensaba en nada de mayor importancia, simplemente aprovechaba el momento de paz para relajarse antes de llegar a la ciudad-¡Estamos llegando!-Grito Nathan mientras señalaba la costa de la ciudad-Bien, desplieguen puente de aterrizaje-Ordeno Frank mientras Ryan comenzaba a descender ligeramente. El avión cerca del suelo reducía la velocidad pero antes de tocar el suelo una explosión que impacto en uno de los edificios cercanos provoco una gran turbulencia en el avión desestabilizandolo un poco y provocando que algunos pedazos de escombros cayeran sobre los puestos traseros-¿¡Que diablos ha sido eso!?-Para contestar la pregunta de Frank, un dragón, negro como la oscuridad y con ojos morados que provocaban terror y desplegaban un brillo intenso como la luz ultravioleta-Típico-Hablo Issac cruzándose de brazos molesto por la ya esperada aparición de un nuevo problema.

El _Ender Dragón _perseguía sin parar la gran avioneta mientras atacaba constantemente con bolas explosivas que impactaban en los distintos edificios de la ciudad los cuales se caían a pedazos por la destrucción de la estructura, Ryan en un intento de perder al dragón que les acechaba tomaba vueltas peligrosas entre los edificios y esquivaba hábilmente los postes y escombros que provocaban las explosiones-¡Tenemos que frenarlo de alguna forma!-Grito Steve mirando a Nathan quien se encontraba en el ultimo asiento a cargo de la ametralladora trasera-A la orden-Respondió y acto seguido tomo un cartucho de balas cargo la ametralladora, apunto lo mejor que pudo y comenzó a disparar incesante sobre aquel monstruo quien se le notaba afectado en una forma mínima pero suficiente como para frenarlo un poco hasta que una de las balas fue a parar a su ojo lo cual le aturdió un poco y provoco que redujera su velocidad-¡Terminemos con esto!-Grito Elena a la vez que tomaba la Bazooka que Steve había obtenido y disparo al dragón dando a parar en el ojo por igual lo cual hizo que expulsara un grito desgarrador de dolor y sufrimiento absoluto a la vez que la desviación provoco que se estrellara contra un edificio cercano-¡SI!-Gritaron todos pero notaron que el edificio se inclinaba en su dirección.

Elena: Diablos

Nathan: OH DIOS!

Issac: ¿¡VA EN SERIO!?

Steve: ¡AH MIERDA!

Frank: ¡ACELERA!

Ryan: ¡ESO INTENTO!

Alba: Santa maría, madre de dios...

Marlton: Odio este dia

Y seguido de esta serie de frases expresada por cada uno de los ocupantes, el edificio cayo sobre el avión destrozándolo en pedazos haciendo caer a todos sus ocupantes-¡ABRAN LOS PARACAÍDAS!-Grito Marlton mientras halaba la cuerda y desplegó el paracaídas al igual que Elena, Frank, Issac y Steve, el de Alba se abrió pero al desplegarse el bolso con el paracaídas se rompió por completo-¡AAAAHHHH!-Gritaba mientras descendía rápidamente-¡Ryan, impúlsame!-Grito Nathan y Ryan lo tomo de un brazo y lo lanzo en dirección a Alba a la cual atrapo en el aire y desplegó el paracaídas salvando su vida, Ryan desplegó el paracaídas por igual y poco a poco todos comenzaron a pisar tierra, algunos debido a la poca distancia del suelo no aterrizaron exactamente de pie, entre ellos Issac quien se estrello contra un poste de luz donde había aterrizado Marlton quien intentaba quitarse el paracaídas el cual no le permitía tocar suelo debido a que se había atorado en el poste, Steve soltó el paracaídas cerca del suelo y aterrizo rodando en el suelo al igual que Ryan quien aterrizo un poco mas brusco.

Cuando casi todos se encontraban en tierra, Issac, Steve, Frank, Nathan y Elena se reunieron con Ryan quien tomo el radio para contactar al hombre rescatado mientras los demás luchaban por bajar a Marlton del poste de luz cortando el paracaídas provocando que cayera de cara sobre el duro asfalto y este se levanto quejándose un poco-Equipo Alfa a base, aquí Ryan, el avión fue destruido y necesitamos desplazarnos, según las coordenadas aun estamos muy lejos de llegar al portal, necesitamos un medio de transporte por tierra, por aire tuvimos unas pocas muchas dificultades técnicas-Decía a través del radio pero se detuvo cuando el dragón al descender comenzó a disparar nuevamente bolas explosivas las cuales, desesperados por esquivar el constante ataque, todos buscaron cobertura detrás de escombros y piedras, no hubo heridos y solo pudieron presenciar como se formaba un tornado que provocaba una tormenta que destellaba truenos de color morado en el cielo y el dragón se adentraba en el para perderse de la vista de todos, desapareciendo junto a la tormenta-Quiero unas vacaciones-Menciono Frank mientras se sacudía los pequeños pedazos de escombros que se concentraron en un lugar creando una gran mancha gris en su camisa a la que miro vio con disgusto, la cual resulto ser un lepisma-¡Ah, me esta mordiendo!-Se quejo y Nathan apareció con una pequeña roca golpeando a la pequeña amenaza-Bien ¿Y ahora que?-Dijo Issac pero fue interrumpido por un estruendo en el suelo-Algo se acerca-Dijo Steve y todos al girarse lograron ver como de los escombros aparecían una gran cantidad de lepismas que simulaban una avalancha-¡CORRAN!-Acto seguido todos comenzaron a correr en dirección contraria a la avalancha mortal que les seguía el paso sin importar a donde fuesen, en cierto momento Issac tropezó y Alba se detuvo a ayudarlo lo cual los retrasó un poco y cuando un grupo de lepismas que se habían adelantado se lanzaron en el aire contra ellos, explotaron gracias a la escopeta de Frank-¡Sigan corriendo-Y obedeciendo la orden continuaron la carrera contra la muerte hasta que se encontraron un edificio derrumbado frente a ellos el cual bloqueaba el paso-¡Por las alcantarillas!-Grito Ryan y todos se adentraron rápidamente, el ultimo en entrar fue Frank, el cual sello la tapa del alcantarillado

Mientras estaban en las alcantarillas, se tomaron un minuto para descansar-¿Es... uf, están todos bien?-Pregunto Steve mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento-Todos aquí, no hay... no hay heridos-Respondió Nathan quien hablo cortado por su respiración-Bien, hay que seguir, andando-Todos comenzaron a caminar por las alcantarillas quejándose de vez en cuando del terrible olor que emanaba de los desperdicios de la misma, encontraron unas escaleras poco después. Steve se asomo abriendo la tapa ligeramente y apuntando con su pistola hasta verificar que estaban a salvo-No hay nadie, arriba-Hablo y comenzó a ayudar a subir todo su grupo y acto seguido continuaron con su recorrido en busca del portal. Después de una larga caminata y de numerosos intentos fallidos por contactar a base a través del radio, todos se encontraban distraídos metidos en sus asuntos, Elena y Alba charlaban tranquilamente al igual que Frank e Issac, Ryan iba junto a Steve intentando buscar señal en el radio, Nathan y Marlton solo caminaban. Al cabo de un tiempo se encontraron frente a un hombre vivo que tenia una mano en su pecho y caminaba en su dirección-¡Por favor, ayuda!-Gritaba y el grupo se detuvo al verlo, Nathan intento correr a auxiliar al hombre y Steve detuvo su paso con su brazo y saco su pistola apuntando al hombre el cual se detuvo-¿¡Que estas haciendo!? Hay que ayudarle-Protesto Nathan y se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía cuando Steve grito-¡CÚBRANSE!-Todo el grupo se dividio y tomaron sus armas, el hombre quito la mano de su pecho y corrió en dirección contraria apareciendo de repente un grupo grande de entre los edificios que comenzaron a disparar. Combatían eliminando a punta de armas a todo el que se encontraban, poco a poco el gran grupo de atacantes se fue reduciendo y algunos se retiraban, el grupo de héroes demostraba un gigantesco desempeño en combate y sembraron el miedo entre los ocupantes de los pocos que sobrevivieron, la pequeña guerra que se habia desatado fue interrumpida por un grito enorme, un estruendo que llamo la atención de todos, de entre los edificios derribando una pared apareció un esqueleto de tamaño considerablemente grande con una ballesta en su mano **(N/A: Este monstruo al igual que varios otros que he colocado en la historia son parte del Mod de criaturas mutantes) **el cual ataco con la ballesta disparando a un grupo de hombres quienes fueron atravesados por el conjunto de flechas disparado.

El grupo de héroes se quedo refugiado observando el ataque del mutante-¡Vamonos de aquí!-Grito Marlton y comenzaron a retroceder para rodear el lugar, pero su paso se detuvo cuando durante el ataque del monstruo, una flecha perdida dio a parar en la espalda de Nathan quien expreso un grito de dolor que desgarro el oído de sus compañeros-¡NATHAN!-Grito Elena quien al instante corrió en su dirección mientras el caía de rodillas al suelo, Steve quedo pasmado, no lo podía creer, estaba enfadado, y no era el único, todos miraban al esqueleto con desprecio total, Nathan respiraba rápidamente y entrecortado, Elena apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos mientras poco a poco cerraba los ojos hasta quedar inconsciente-No ¡NO, NATHAN!-Gritaba Elena mientras sus lagrimas comenzaban a brotar-¡MALDITO!-Grito Issac y se lanzo en direccion al monstruo seguido de todo el grupo, quienes enfurecidos dispararon al monstruo sin cesar ni un segundo. Las balas que golpeaban los huesos del esqueleto hacian pequeños desgastes en el mismo, Alba disparo su arco contra la ballesta rompiendo la cuerda de soporte pero esta se adherio inmediatamente-¡Hay que desarmar la ballesta!-Grito Frank rodando para evitar un disparo certero del monstruo, Alba continuo disparando y Marlton comenzó a cortar las piernas del monstruo con la espada de diamante la cual rasgaba ligeramente los huesos causándole daño, Issac, Frank y Ryan se acercaron desde atras y Ryan impulso a ambos con sus manos para que llegaran al cráneo del esqueleto, ambos clavaron sus espadas en el cuello del monstruo y comenzaron a forcejear para cortar su cabeza pero el esqueleto golpeo a Issac quien cayo de espaldas fuertemente contra el suelo y en un intento por derribar a Frank este salto y alzo su espada clavandola en su cráneo en bajada lo cual abrió su cabeza ligeramente-¡Marlton, impúlsame!-Grito Steve y mientras el monstruo distraído intentando derribar a Frank de su cabeza, al impulsarlo Steve comenzó a escalar los huesos del monstruo hasta llegar junto a Frank y le entrego una bomba de forma redondeada **(Estas bombas son parte por igual de otro mod, son iguales a las del juego Boomberman) **la cual coloco dentro de su cabeza y encendió con un mechero, retiraron la espada de Frank, saltaron y todos se alejaron del monstruo, el cual exploto expulsando sus huesos por todas partes.

Cuando acabaron con el monstruo todos corrieron en dirección a Elena quien se había quedado a cuidar a Nathan mientras combatían, al llegar se encontraron a Elena llorando y a Nathan sin respuesta alguna pero no lograron prevenir lo que sucedió-¡STEVE, UNA BOMBA!-Grito Elena y al voltear el grupo fue derribado completamente por la explosión hiriendo a todos de gravedad, comenzaron a llegar miembros de los atacantes quienes comenzaron a atraparlos, Steve observaba como retenían a todos uno por uno quienes aun resistiéndose no lograron escapar, no escuchaba nada, la explosión había perturbado los oídos del hombre y cuando atraparon a Elena intento correr hacia ella-¡Elena!-Grito pero un hombre golpeo a Steve con la culata de su arma dejándolo inconsciente.

**¡Y este fue el capitulo de hoy! ACCION PURA Y DURA, practicamente el capitulo se concentro en una serie de batallas contra medio mundo pero prometo que para el proximo los dialogos volveran a estar presentes, es que me encontraba un poco corto de inspiracion, cargaba un poco de rabia y me desquite con todo aquel que puse en esta historia, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, dejen reviews aconsejandome para mejorar cada vez mas y sin mas que decir ¡Nos vemos en la proxima!**


End file.
